


6 different kisses

by Brutal_Harrier



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, i hope you enjoy this arti, personasecretsanta17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_Harrier/pseuds/Brutal_Harrier
Summary: There are many different types of Kisses but all of them are special.They can mean a lot of things, but these ones all mean love.





	6 different kisses

  1.  In secret.



 

They’re a little over half-way through Madarame’s palace and everyone’s exhausted. They’d stumbled into the safe room, collapsed on their usual chairs and no one spoke for ten minutes. Akira found himself torn between how tired everyone obviously was and the rapidly diminishing time they had left to cause his change of heart.

 

His entire body was aching and everyone was running  low on stamina. But Madarame’s palace was so heavily guarded and who knows when they’d run into the next obstacle they’d have to overcome in the real world. Akira was so caught up in his thoughts he wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on around him.

 

Suddenly he felt Ryuji grab his hand under the table, when Akira looked over he smiled and pressed his thumb to his lips before pressing the kiss into the palm of Akira’s hand.No one else even noticed they’d done anything at all but Akira still found his heart racing. Somehow the surge of energy that quickened his pulse also cleared his head.

 

  1. Behind closed doors.



 

Ryuji had come over to “play video games” and they had been playing video games. But it was summer time and Akira hadn’t been able to save enough money for a game system and an ac unit and it was hot, unbearably hot.

 

So really Ryuji was completely justified in trying to cool off by taking off his t-shirt, he even had an undershirt on. But that didn’t make it any less distracting. Akira found himself furtively sneaking glances whenever Ryuji wasn’t looking, but that led to a marked decrease in his previously superior video gaming skill.

 

“Man are you even paying attention?!” Ryuji said, dropping his controller in frustration after his eighth win in a row.

 

Akira glued his eyes to the game controller in his lap and hoped the oppressive heat would disguise the deep flush on his face. “..............It’s too hot.” He said lamely.

 

Ryuji threw himself backwards and groaned at the ceiling. “Ughhh, for real. This sucks.”

 

Akira found his eyes drawn to where Ryuji’s display of frustration had caused his undershirt to ride up and exposed a sliver of his stomach. The blond had always been athletic Akira could tell that much from his figure and stamina when they first met, but since training in the metaverse he’d become noticeably more toned. Akira let his eyes trail up from Ryuji’s abdomen to the way sweat made his tank top cling to his chest and up to where his arms were stretched up over his head and past his mouth which was moving.

 

“Are you even listening to me right now? Why are you so effing distracted today?” Ryuji said with his eyes closed.

 

“Sorry…..” Akira quietly crept over to where Ryuji was stretched out on the floor and put his hands down on either side of his head. “...Hey, Ryuji?”

 

Ryuji opened one eye in response and seemed incredibly unsurprised to see Akira’s face hovering directly over him. “Hey ‘kira.”

 

Akira choked down his nerves, “I wanna kiss you.”

 

“S-sure, why not.” Ryuji’s face actually did go a little pink at that, but he seemed enthused enough so Akira went for it. It started out slow and timid but they rapidly built up speed and enthusiasm.

 

The video game was left forgotten.

 

  1. Spontaneous.



 

They’d been training in Inokashira park and unlike in the metaverse real world Akira still couldn’t quite keep up with Ryuji’s pace. So they were taking a water break.

 

Akira was sitting on the ground leaning against a fence. He brought his water bottle up to his mouth to take a sip and ended up pouring the water down his chin, before promptly giving up and pouring water on his head.

 

Ryuji had to physically restrain himself from laughing. “Dude, you okay there?”

 

“Wha- yeah…. I'm fine, totally fine.” Akira said before shaking his head like a wet dog.

 

“If you say so…” Ryuji smirked to himself then gave Akira a quick kiss before taking off down the path.

 

Akira's indignant sputtering was the only sound that followed him.

 

  1. Indirect.



 

It’s pretty late out and there aren’t a lot of other high schoolers still running about, but Ryuji's mom had said she probably wouldn’t be getting home that night and Sojiro had long since stopped waiting at leblanc for Akira to get back. So they took the chance to go out without the threat of being spotted by any prying eyes.

 

Akira spotted a random cafe as they were ambling down the street, their clasped hands hidden in Ryuji’s jacket pocket. They decided to step in for a bit and ended up ordering a drink so they wouldn’t get in trouble for loitering.

 

They’d only had enough money between themselves to buy one drink so they were sharing. Smoothly passing the drink back and forth and sipping from the same straw. Absentmindedly they both thought, that the drink tasted sweeter than usual.

 

  1. Hands.



  


Akira and Ryuji were in Akira’s room above Leblanc recovering from a mementos trip that went less than perfectly. Neither one of them had said a word since the group had split off to their respective homes at the train station in the real world. Akira had started walking towards leblanc and Ryuji had simply followed.

 

They were curled up on Akira’s bed with their backs leaned against the wall under the window. Akira was trying to think of some way to break the silence. But nothing he could think of to say felt good enough.

 

He kept flashing back to the fight in mementos that had gotten them into this situation in the first place. They had been fighting a shadow that wasn’t even particularly strong but he’d forgotten about the weaknesses of the persona he’d had equipped at the time. He’d taken two successive hits and was in pretty bad shape when the shadow started revving up for a third strike when suddenly Ryuji intervened.  


It wasn’t the first time Ryuji had gotten between Akira and almost certain doom, they’d never talked about it. But maybe they didn’t need to talk about it, maybe they just needed to understand. Being phantom thieves was always going to be dangerous, that’s why they were doing it together.

 

Akira clasped Ryuji’s hand in his, brought their clasped hands up to his phace and laid a gentle kiss on the back of Ryuji’s hand.

 

Ryuji wordlessly pulled their hands over to himself and kissed Akira’s knuckles.

 

  1. Tender.



 

Their plan went off without a hitch, that didn’t change the fact that it was the most stressed out Ryuji could ever remember feeling in his entire life. There had been so many variables, so many things that were out of his control. He hadn’t really been able to believe they’d really pulled it off until he actually saw Akira again.

 

He’d found himself having trouble paying attention through the entirety of their anti-shido emergency meeting. He’d caught the gist of it, but whenever he’d be almost focused he’d notice how ‘off’ Akira seemed. Like how he was definitely favoring one leg when he walked, or how tired he seemed, or how he seemed to be squinting.

 

So maybe Ryuji ‘accidentally’ left his phone sitting in the booth when everyone got up to leave. He was just worried and he knew he wouldn’t be able to calm down until he was absolutely sure Akira was really okay.

 

When he walked back into the cafe pretending to be searching for his phone and found Akira holding it with a relieved expression on his face he knew he’d done the right thing.

 

Akira let out a breath like he’d been holding it in for hours and asked him to stay.

 

Ryuji kissed him on the forehead and supported most of his weight as they went up the stairs.


End file.
